


Why Sleep When I Can Watch You?

by Dd_Ridge1995



Series: War [1]
Category: Modern Day War, War - Fandom
Genre: American military, Barely 1000 Words, British Character, Cuddling, Fluff, Hotel, I MEAN SHORT TOO DAMN, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, War, Watching Someone Sleep, Wrote this when I was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dd_Ridge1995/pseuds/Dd_Ridge1995
Summary: Smokes stays up watching his buddy, Pits, sleep, he wakes up and confronts him. Cuddling and a messy confession ensue.
Relationships: Smokes Sysen & James Pitala, Smokes Sysen/James Pitala
Series: War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794892
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Why Sleep When I Can Watch You?

**Author's Note:**

> Made this when bored, my imagination goes zoooommm, so this exists now.

The two layed on the large hotel bed facing each other, Smokes laying wide awake, whilst James slept peacefully. Smokes watched his friend sleep, he waited for the sound of gunfire and grenades to ring through the air, he waited to comfort his buddy. Thankfully for some, it never came, no death, no rude awakenings. Smokes was happy that no one was hurt, that no one else was awake, but he couldn’t shake the cruel feeling of wanting to hold James, or Pits, to tell him it’d be alright. It drove him mad, nearly to the brink of insanity. So instead, he watched Pits sleep, watched him shift and even hear him groan as the light would hit his eyes, like a creep, a stalker even. Smokes didn’t see anything wrong with it, he was just making sure the two didn’t get hurt, right? Getting upset about Pits shifting away from him just meant that he was worried right? Thoughts like those are what goes on through Smokes’ mind nearly on a daily basis. He didn’t care, though, he knew what was and wasn’t good for him, and Pits was something that was good, he brought joy and laughter in shit times. Pits protected those he cared about with dumb bravery, clumsily but accurate. He’d get into arguments, but often loose, it didn’t matter, he’d proved his point. Pits would protect Smokes, and vice versa, the two were close, but they never knew each other before the war. Smokes worked in a small wood cutting factory, not much to say, but he had an aversion to raw, uncut wood blocks due to them being notorious for splinters. Pitala was just a gas station employee who decided that he was done with his manager but couldn’t find another job, his solution? Join the military. They became battle buddies after the squads and companies unintentionally shifted around, smoke mixed everyone up, and Smokes later found his last buddy had been shot in the chest and thigh. Not much he could do but pay his respects and move on. He formed a bond with Pits, they became close, and soon later realized their friendship was a lot more than just ‘battle buddies that care about each other a little more than platonically’. Private Pitala was good for Smokes, good for the two’s morale, not so good for his sleeping though, private Sysen came to that conclusion when he looked at his eyes in the mirror. However, Smokes knew that would change when he had Pits, when he was able to hold him and call him sweetheart. There were no ‘ifs’, if he wanted Pits badly enough, he’d get him. But that wasn’t what Sysen worried about, he worried there wouldn’t even be a ‘when’ in his plan, but he digressed and waited for the two to get closer. Smokes got caught up in his thinking he hadn’t noticed Pits, who was a very light sleeper, wake up.   
  
“Wha-” He yawned, startling Smokes, “. . . the fuck are ye doin?”

  
Smokes’ heart thumped and skipped a few beats. He hesitated before quoting his thoughts.

  
“Uh, making sure you wouldn’t get hurt?” Sysen obviously lied.

  
Pits stretched his arm and yawned again, flopping it down on Smokes’ lower jaw, just under his ear. Pits toyed with the thin strands of hair that fell down.

  
“Mmhmm, ya sure yer not watching me sleep?” There was little light, but Smokes saw a grin sweep across his face.   
  
He hesitated, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”   
  
Pitala’s smile only grew, he replied simply, “Do you know how long I’ve been awake for? Take a guess.” His British accent was vivid, like a pop of colour amongst a black background, causing Syen to smile a little.   
  
Smokes shifted his legs, the heavy blanket vaguely outlined his figure but it was still clear where his torso was.   
  
“Five, seven seconds, I’d reckon.” Smokes guessed.   
Pits chuckled, it was a low tone.   
  
“Nearly,” He looked at his watch, “three minutes, my friend, now, why are you watching me sleep?”   
  
_ Fuck me _ , Smokes thought,  _ think think think! _ _   
_   
“I- uhm, fucking hell, no no no no, don’t think that, it really wasn’t-”   
  
Pits slid his hand down, placing two fingers on Sysen’s lips, interrupting him. He felt the other’s lips, they were stale, dry, chapped, no wonder though, the middle east was hot and humid.   
  
“Just answer me, I’ve caught you watching me before, and I know it’s all you do at night, watching me that is, and don’t lie, I know when you are lying.” He sounded serious.   
  
Smokes moved the other’s hand down off his face before answering.   
  
“Well here goes,” he whispered, his heart raced, “I watch you because I care about you, like care  _ a lot _ about you, one might say I uhm- I like you in more than just a platonic way, and I can’t tell you that because if you reject me, that’ll mess up our bonding moments and team working’ll be awkward and I don’t want the captain to notice and confront us and-”   
  
Pits interrupted his rambling once again.   
  
“So you watch me because you’re in love with me? And you can’t tell me you love me, despite how much you obviously want to? Along with that you get no sleep watching me, tiring you out all day?” Pits sounded disappointed, and Sysen was quick to apologize.   
  
Pitala shook his head and scoffed, “You could have just told me instead of forcing yourself to stay awake and go into a state of, what I’m guessing is heartbreak or anxiety.”    
  
Sysen slid down a bit, making himself look smaller, hoping Pits would take pity on him and forgive him. He made a small sound of sadness, he averted his gaze and held his arm, like a child getting berated by his parents for stealing cookies.   
  
“I’m not disappointed, or disgusted, I’m slightly angry because you shouldn’t put that strain on yourself damnit, now come here, you’re going to sleep how ever long the rest of this godforsaken night is.” Pitala scooted closer to the other private, holding him and snuggling into his chest.   
  
Smokes held him in return, still shaking, he placed his head upon Pits’, before sliding it down to the crook of his neck. He had the grand idea of nipping at it, but quickly ejected that thought from his mind and settled on asking the big question.

  
“So is that a ‘yes’?” He hesitated.

  
Pits squirmed upward, causing Smokes to lift his head from his neck.

  
“Yes, it is, but ack-, let me cuddle you.” He whispered.

  
The two shifted a lot, settling on Pits having his legs wrapped around the other, the two lay on their sides. They held each other, Smokes seeming giddy almost, caught up in the moment. He kept snuggling into Pit’s soft springy brown hair, who attempted to ward him off by curling into Smoke’s chest. It didn’t stop him, and eventually Pits surrendered to a night of relentless cuddling. The two were comfortable, and soon, for the first time in a while, Smokes got sleep. Not even the sounds of war could’ve distracted Sysen from this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> AWww these two, when I finish ERH i think i have plans to continue this one


End file.
